Best Friends Since PreK
by Deyinel
Summary: An AU story. What if Ron and Shego had grown up as best friends instead of Ron and Kim? When Shego gains commet powers and many of her friends desert her Ron will still be by her side. Will she still follow the path of evil when she has his light? Rongo.
1. A New Day

Best Friends Since Pre-K

Disclaimer: Not mine! I should think that this would be obvious.

I'm baaaack! Here is my AU fic featuring a young Ron and Shego who are growing up together as friends. This was largely inspired by my oneshot _I Still Hate Him_, and also by numerous fan comments.

(Excuses for the lateness of this chapter are in my profile.) ;)

Please enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Dedicated to everyone who has wanted to see this and who voted for it in the polls!

* * *

"Di, wait up!"

The slender, dark haired girl slowed down and began to jog in place as she waited for her friend.

"Why are you always so chipper in the mornings?" Ron asked breathlessly as he drew level with her. Slender too, almost skinny, Ron was two inches shorter than his friend Diana. He sported freckles and messy blond hair which seemed oddly appropriate with his pale complexion. He was also not quite as out of breath as he appeared and his grin showed that this was a game the two of them played together. Instead of answering his question, his companion raised one eyebrow and glared at him from large, gray-blue eyes.

"I hate it when you call me that," she complained. "If it was anyone other than you, you know they would end up in pain!"

"Well, why do you think I call you that at every opportunity?" Ron asked in mock surprise. In response Diana punched him on the shoulder, but lightly. It was really more of a tap.

"Ouch," Ron complained, rubbing the injured spot. "Martial artists are mean!"

"Are we including you in that category, Mr. Tai Shing Pek Quar?" Diana asked innocently, and Ron stuck out his tongue. This seemed to close the argument, or at least to put it on hold temporarily, and the two friends started off again toward school.

It was a bright, cloudless morning, stereotypically cheerful and filled with the songs of birds, heard faintly through the rush of Go city's traffic. As they walked, Ron glanced across at Diana. Her dark green backpack was slung over her shoulders and, like his, looked much too heavy for someone with such a slim frame.

Why did kids always have to get so much homework in school all the time? It was almost as though you were never _really_ out of school. As soon as the bell rang, symbolizing sweet freedom, you ran home and, if you were like him, tried to forget about the homework piled up to your chin. Most of the time Diana and he would get together and help each other through their homework. After all, misery likes company. It wasn't all misery, of course. It somehow never was when you were with your best friend, no matter what you were doing.

They usually got together at his house, because his parents spent most of their time working and they either had the place to themselves, or felt as though they did. Besides, Diana's house was usually…difficult.

It was so beautiful today, Ron reflected. Everything around them seemed to speak eloquently of new life, regeneration and second chances. He glanced across at his companion again and smiled, attempting to communicate his feelings this morning; like his heart was soaring on gossamer wings. In return for his smile he received a conspiratorial wink from Diana. She didn't say anything, but the sparkle in her eyes was enough to let him know that they were on the same page.

The day before them was open, excepting school and the ever-present homework. It wasn't as though he and Diana were popular, exactly, but they had their circle of friends, and they generally found an empty table and somebody's deck of cards during lunch and played several rousing, and very loud, games of Bugger Bridge.

They rounded a corner, and the school came in site. It was fairly old and boxy with that ancient feeling gray stone lends to any edifice, but the building was lived up by the large, bay windows of the newly refurbished library and the budding branches of several white birches who seemed to kiss the sky with their feathery tips.

This was not a morning spent longing for things you couldn't have, or a morning when you wished you could stay home in bed and snuggle into your pillow. It was one of those rare mornings when the day seemed made for you. When every leaf, every cloud, every faceless pedestrian who passed you seemed a friend. This was a morning for enjoying everything you did and everything you saw around you.

These days never last, but a fact of that magnitude is too somber to exist on a morning such as this.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you like the start, and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Now, I actually need help with something. I can't decide whether to give Ron comet powers as well as Shego and her brothers. On the one hand, I don't want to because I feel that it might be cheapening the comfort he will be to Shego because he will be in the same boat as her. However, I also think it would be very fun to write, as I know exactly what powers he would have, and they could potentially be a lot of fun, and also I wouldn't have his regular skin colour change (that only happens to Shego, and not to any of her brothers,) so it might not be damaging at all. The other option is that Ron has either no powers at all, or that he gets his monkey powers, but at a later date in the fan fiction, which might be less invasive.

Anyway, I can't decide, so I am starting a poll on this subject (in my profile,) and anyone who wants to is welcome to vote. If you have specific reasons for your choice that you would like to express, please feel free to pm me and tell me about them, and you can ask me any questions about it that you have as well.

Thanks a lot guys!

PS: Reviews brighten my day and inspire me to write. How about sending me some? ;)


	2. The Pros and Cons of School

Best Friends Since Pre-K chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and they are highly unlikely to give it to me. Although it _is_ on my birthday list…

Hey there KP fans! Here is chapter 2. Yes, I know that my chapters are still short, and I'm sorry about that. Once the story becomes more exciting (which will happen,) the chapters will be longer too, I promise. I also have an announcement. Due to posts and also e-mail testimonies I have decided to have Ron get his monkey powers, although much later than Shego and the gang get their comet powers. I do think that is the best choice. Thank you to everyone who voted and I hope you all enjoy the story!

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. You are all wonderful and made me happy!

* * *

In response to a review which asked what _Bugger Bridge_ was: _Bugger Bridge_ is a very fun card game. I play it all the time with my friends and family. It is sort of like Yuker in the way that it has suits which are respectively the highest cards in the game, though no bowers. Basically you all bid on how many tricks you think you can win and you get points if you win that amount. Also, the number of tricks in each hand varies as well as the suit which is more powerful, and the bids made by everyone cannot add up to the amount of tricks in play. To break it down, at least one person must fail to win his or her tricks each round. This encourages the other players to attempt to mess each other up so that they will get ahead in points. There are a lot more rules to this game, but if you feel like looking them up on the internet and trying the game with your friends it is **lots** of fun. (The game can also be called _Screw Your Neighbor_, and _Oh Hell_.) Enjoy! ;)

* * *

The school where Ron and Diana spent their days was made of rough, gray stone that was just beginning to look worn around the edges. It was of a very modest size, but they had recently added a new gym onto the back of it, which seemed, at first glance, almost as large as the school itself. The refurbished library also lent the school an air of sophistication and higher learning for the discerning viewer, not that many of the students were conscious of this effect.

Diana glanced up at the familiar walls as she and Ron entered the shadow of the building and approached the large double doors. _A morning of prison_ she thought, but not unhappily. She didn't _like_ school, true. She found many of the classes that she was required to take to be boring; taught by tired teachers who spoke as if they knew everything. They told you that what you learned was fact, pure and simple, which was really a ridiculous mentality even for a science class. So many thing people believed today might easily be overturned with a new discovery tomorrow. And when it came to her English courses, when teachers pretended that they knew the intent of authors about who very little was really known by anyone, well then she had a hard time not arguing right to their faces.

Diana liked literature. She wasn't a book worm, but she read quite a lot and had several favorites which she came back to every couple of years and never got tired of. But when she read the books for class, quite frequently she didn't exactly agree with what her teachers, particularly Mr. Haberd or Miss Star thought they meant. But she was still required to write about these views in her essays and in exams, of course.

However, in spite of annoyances like this, Diana knew that the school was merely a means to an end. She didn't quite know what she would like to become yet, but she knew that wherever she wanted to go, school would help to take her there.

"Diana, look!" Ron exclaimed, breaking into her unconscious thoughts. On the bulletin board next to them in the hallway was a new piece of paper, conspicuous because it was coloured bright pink. In the center of the sheet, large black letters proclaimed:

_**7 Stories**_

A Play by Morris Panych

Auditions in the Theatre

3:30pm, Friday April 6th

"Auditions are this Friday," Ron said with a kind of hunger in his voice. Diana looked over at her friend quickly.

"It's not a musical, is it?" she asked.

"No." Ron was still eyeing the garish paper. "I haven't seen it," he continued, "But I did read the script, years ago. It's a kind of satire, um…absurd theatre. It's really funny."

"Well, do you think you'll try out?"

Ron pulled at his ear uncertainly with one hand. He looked wistfully at the notice. "Maybe," he said slowly.

Diana watched him. She thought he should at least try out, both because he really seemed to want to, and because she knew how good he was at performing and getting people's attention. He would probably be really well suited. But because he wanted this so much he was clearly nervous and didn't want to set himself up for rejection. She knew that feeling all too well herself, and she also knew what Ron said to her when she hesitated about following her dreams.

"Hey," she said, and Ron pulled his eyes away from the bulletin board and focused them on her. "You know that you'll really regret it if you don't try out." Diana smiled at him a little.

"I know…" Ron offered uncertainly.

"And what did you say to me when I wouldn't go out for cheerleading?"

"No fair, it's not…"

"It's exactly the same," Diana countered. "Come on." Her smile was wider now, a little mischievous.

Ron sighed. "The only people who fail are the ones who don't try," He said with dignity. He was clearly annoyed that she had succeeded in using his own argument against him, but Diana could tell that he wasn't annoyed enough not to listen to the logic.

"And…" she persisted.

"And…I can handle this." Ron finally cracked a smile. "I am never encouraging you again," he declared.

"Aw, but then how would I win arguments?" Diana laughed. A bell rang out high over head.

"Here's an argument," Ron said, nodding at the suddenly hurrying students around them. "Five minutes to get to class."

"Duly noted," Diana agreed, hurriedly checking her backpack for math book and binder. "I'll see you in English, and I'll help you practice this evening, okay? You'll knock the judges dead."

"Not too dead I hope." Ron smiled and waved as he turned and headed down the hallway toward his geography class. Diana waved too. She knew it was going to be a good day. Now if she could only survive her looming math quiz it would be excellent. Tossing her long black hair over her shoulder, she grabbed her bag and walked swiftly in the opposite direction from her best friend. The sunlight fell through the corridor's windows as stripes of warmth and she closed her eyes as she passed through them. The school would lead them wherever they wanted to go, and the world was open.

* * *

Author note:

As you can see, I've used my creative license on Shego's character, but I rather like how she is turning out. Ron is also a little different from his character in the show with achievements such as his monkey kung fu and different interests. I do think these changes are believable, but I would love to hear what you all think.

Oh, _7 Stories_ is a really good play. It is funny and strange and well worth reading and especially watching. I also happen to think that Ron would be excellent in this play. Most of the characters are quite ridiculous or paranoid, and I could easily see him in one of those roles, but we'll have to see what happens in that regard. ;)

Next chapter is coming out soon, I hope. Thanks for reading!


	3. Trying

Best Friends Since Pre-K Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or the play _7 Stories_. However, I am attempting to combine them into an interesting story.

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy it. That's it, so have fun!

* * *

The day passed slowly, a long muddle of classes and work, but it _did_ pass. It was especially slow for Ron. He could think of nothing except the poster he had seen that morning. It hovered in front of his eyes as he attempted to stay awake in class and ate his bag lunch in the cafeteria. Although he had tried not to show it too much in front of Diana, he really wanted to be in that play. It had been a long time since he had read the script, but he had liked the witty dialogue and ridiculous situations so much that it had stayed with him. He had particularly enjoyed the juxtaposition between lighthearted humor, and the grim realities which it overlaid. Not that he put it that way to himself.

And now it was actually going to be performed in his school, and he didn't just want to see it, he wanted to experience it. He'd never acted before, at least not in a real play, and he really had no idea if he'd be good or not, but Diana, and he, had been right. If he failed the audition, at least he'd have tried. If he didn't even attempt it than he didn't even deserve to get the part. It made sense in theory, but it did little to comfort him when he thought of standing up there on the stage and being judged by people he didn't even know.

After dinner, Diana showed up as promised, to be a more sympathetic, but no less critical, audience. Ron had picked up one of the audition sheets from the drama office, and he could have sworn that the paper felt hot when he retrieved it from his book bag.

He would be reading for The Man, which made sense, since he was the main character. And Ron was good. The Man, despite his attempted suicide, was the most normal person in the play, and Ron was able to capture his bewilderment concerning the other characters very well. Ron could also adapt a kind of wry sarcasm on some lines which made Diana chuckle. Of course, this reading was in front of a friend, not the intimidating drama teacher.

They halted for a break after a while of practicing, and Ron dug some sodas out of the fridge. He felt that he desperately needed something unhealthy to relax him. He plopped down on the sofa next to Diana, and for a minute they merely sipped in companionable silence. Diana was still thumbing through the play.

"This really is funny," she said after a moment. "And also…kind of grim. I can see why you like it though."

"Yeah." Ron smiled fondly. "It's one of my favorites. I also really like _The Producers_, but that one's a musical." He shrugged as though he were facing an immovable barrier. "I wouldn't have even been able to try out for it."

Diana glanced at him knowingly. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "You have a great singing voice."

"_Shhhhhhhh!_" Ron said urgently. "Di, that is between you and me. I would lose absolutely all of my guy cred if anyone else knew that."

"We're the only ones here," Diana protested, laughing. "Just who exactly is going to overhear us?"

"Not the point," Ron said sternly, although he was also finding it difficult to keep from laughing. "If you say it in here, you'll say it out there, at school or some place, and then – _bam_! Someone will be telling me try out for the ballet squad."

There was a silence.

"You know," Diana said thoughtfully after a moment, "I bet you would look good in one of those pink leotards." Ron flushed to the tips of his ears, and Diana laughed again. The next second she was on the floor, and Ron was bearing down on her with one of the sofa cushions; a nasty green embroidered one, covered with buttons. "Kidding! I was _kidding_!" Diana corrected desperately. But Ron's fighting blood was up now, and he raised the pillow. Diana abandoned pleading as being ineffective, and turned to her other resort, flight. She suddenly rolled to the side, avoiding the green throw pillow by a whisker, and scrambled to her feet, thin legs flailing awkwardly for a moment before she managed to get them under her. Then she was off like a gazelle, with Ron after her. Both were laughing now. Diana was finally cornered against the kitchen wall. She raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, I give. I'm sorry. Can we get back to practicing now?"

"Okay," Ron sighed. He lowered the pillow, then suddenly raised it again and whacked it across the side of his friend's face. "You had it coming," he said, reasonably, and then turned and walked serenely back to the living room. Diana smiled slyly at his back. The round was his, for now. And Ron was right about one thing; they still had a lot of work to do.

In her den, down the hallway, Millie Stoppable sighed in relief as silence took hold of the house once again. Ron was such a wild boy, at least when that Andron girl was over. She wished the two of them would spend more time over at Diana's house, or somewhere else, but it was good that Ron actually managed to get his homework finished this way. Well, hopefully he would get a part in this play and spend a lot of time at the school rehearsing. She loved her son dearly, but she still had to work. Lifting her hot mug carefully, Millie sipped the fragrant tea, and then bent over her desk again, dismissing idle thoughts from her mind as she did so.

* * *

When Ron looked back on it, it seemed that the week had whirled by in a heartbeat. Classes, meals homework, hanging out; all together it didn't make for much time to brood about the tryouts. Although…was that a good thing? He wondered whether there wasn't some sort of worry limit which had to be met. Because he hadn't worried very much this week, perhaps it was all crowding in on him now.

He swallowed and glanced at his piece of script again. He knew it by heart, of course, but it couldn't hurt to go over it in his mind one last time. He wished fervently that Di was here waiting with him, but she had cheerleading practice. She had demanded that he come to the gym right after the tryouts and let her know how it had gone.

Frankly he wasn't sure he was going to live that long.

Ron glanced over at the clock on the wall of the waiting room. Three fourty-three. In another two minutes it would be his turn, and the clock seemed to be moving both too quickly and too slowly, if that were possible. He was waiting in a small room usually used to store props. It was empty now except for a stack of black plastic chairs, some cupboards against the wall, and a large orange…thing made of foam. Ron had no idea what it was supposed to be, and he was much too busy mentally going over his lines again to spare any brainpower for speculating on it now.

The other people in the room didn't seem nearly as nervous as he was. Ron glanced around at them surreptitiously. There were three people waiting, besides himself. Two of them, a boy with dark hair and glasses and a girl with long brown hair, were chatting together quietly, their scripts held in a loose, relaxed manner. No doubt they had been in several plays before now. The other person was Michel Gordon, the son of the Mayer, and star of the last three school productions. Ron knew him only from watching the plays, and by reputation of course. The other two he didn't know at all. Michel was leaning against the wall and listening to something on his headphones, apparently completely unconcerned about the outcome of the tryouts. Ron was thankful that at least Michel was going after him. He wouldn't like to have to follow someone like that.

The door opened and Mrs. O'Neil stuck her head inside with a smile. "Next," she said, quite calmly for someone who announces the end of the world, and Ron followed her out of the door and towards the waiting stage. He felt strangely calm now that it was his turn. He knew he was ready. Whether he made the cut or not, Diana was right. He was glad he was here.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I am still having trouble getting on , and I am busy with school and work and such, but I'll try to make updates faster. Next update will be for Loving You Behind Closed Doors, and I will try to make it this week.

I didn't make Diana's last name Goh because I think her villain name, Shego, come from Go city, rather than her own last name. I'm not sure whether her real last name is ever revealed in the show, and if it was, than I'm sorry about that. I rather like the name Diana Andron though. Let me know what you think.

I realize I'm focusing quite a bit on Ron right now, but you will see some more from Diana's point of view in the next few chapters. And the action will be starting fairly soon as well. ;)

See you next time!


	4. The Comet

Best Friends Since Pre-K chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no aspects of Kim Possible. This fact is now thoroughly documented.

I'm so so sorry that it's been so long. I was having a real writer's block in all of my stories. However, I am back now and I intend to write as much as I can before I have to go back to school. Thanks for being patient, everyone!

The action is finally starting, so wish me luck. I'll try to be true to the characters in the chapters to come.

Enjoy!

* * *

The comet was beautiful. Even from the ground it was a splendor of dazzling colour. Citizens saw it pass overhead, uncomfortably close, or so it seemed. They called friends and families outside to watch as it soared through the sky, though with a kind of frightened awe reserved for those mysteries still left in the world.

Ron never saw the comet. He rushed out of the school after his audition, eager to find Diana and tell her, and all he saw was the smoke.

The smoke curled menacingly over the distant housetops, thick and dark, and it would hardly have been deemed beautiful even if he didn't think that he knew where it was coming from.

But he didn't let himself think, he merely ran.

There was already an ambulance parked outside by the time he reached Diana's house, men in white coats swarming around it like worried ants. The house itself was only singed, but smoke curled up lazily from the backyard and hovered over the whole area in a choking cloud. The tall back fence had been burning. The boards were blackened and broken like a pile of kindling someone had thrown on the fire, and it smelled strongly of smoke and chemicals. Diana's father had only finished putting it up a month ago.

"Di," he said, but he only breathed it, as though speaking any louder would make this real. Was she here? Could she still have been at the school? Cheer practice would be finished, but maybe she had stayed there for something. Had she said anything to him? He couldn't remember.

"_Diana!_" He screamed it that time. Then he coughed from the smoke. A man in a mask thumped over to him then.

"Stand back please, son" he said, muffled but still clear.

"What happened? Are they okay?" Ron asked desperately. He knew he was crying, but he thought it might be from the smoke.

"Stand back please," the man said again, more firmly this time. Ron simply stared at him. His throat was stinging from the smoke, but his chest burned for another reason. Speech was impossible. The firefighter's face softened behind his mask. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and guided him away from the smoking, broken fence. Once they were far enough away from the smoke, the man removed his helmet, revealing a lined, craggy face softened by a graying beard. Ron knew him, he had seen him around Go city, and he thought that his mother might even be friends with this firefighter's wife, but none of that mattered right now. The man didn't seem to recognize Ron, and Ron was going to keep it that way. Recognition would only be a delay he couldn't afford.

"It's alright son," he said comfortingly. "They were all got out. The kids were hurt though, and they were all taken to Go Central Hospital. Do you know where…?"

But Ron was already running. He didn't wait to hear the rest of the firefighter's words; they weren't nessissary, he didn't try to find out more; it was a waste of time, and he didn't think about all the awful things that could have happened to his friend; that would only distract him. He merely ran towards the hospital, and his friend.

* * *

"The colourful comet, sighted by many citizens today, and lately dubbed the 'Rainbow Comet', has finally come to rest in a rather more violent way than its namesake would suggest." Lue Veega paused, and smiled at the cameras. Behind her, the still smoaking ruin of Sinclair house provided a thrilling backdrop to her story. She then assumed her previous expression of professional concern and interest, and continued, making certain to always hold her microphone the proper distance from her mouth, to the fraction of a hair.

"We now know," she said, glancing at the prompter, "that all five Sinclair children were caught in the blast, and have been rushed to the hospital. At this point, it is believed that though all of the injuries were serious, only one of the children, Diana Sinclair, is in critical condition. I am certain that the prayers of neighbors and friends go out to this family, and we must wish them all a safe and speedy recovery. This is Lue Veega with News Now, and we'll do our best to keep you posted, as always."

As the cameras flickered off, signaling the end of her segment, Lue lowered her microphone and glanced again at the smoldering building behind her. She really did hope that those kids would be okay. Truth to tell, she wished that some other reporter had been assigned here today.

* * *

It was agony.

Diana lay on the hospital bed, bandaged from head to foot and every inch of her burned. She knew the comet had struck while she was practising a cheer rutine in the back yard, and that if it hadn't actually hit her, it had come within a fraction of doing so. She had been in so much pain she must have passed out. She was awake now, had awakened at the hospital in only slightly less pain than before. They had told her that every inch of her skin had been scorched by the comet, and that they had wrapped her in bandages and given her painkillers. They had said that her skin should heal.

But Diana didn't know what they were talking about. Her _skin_ wasn't hurting her at all. This pain, this mind-numbing torture was coming from inside her skin. Every limb, every cell, every atom of her being was burning, and it seemed as though liquid magma was flowing through her veins, scorching everything it touched. The pain had gone down initially, and she guessed, as well as she could with what felt like her flesh was melting off of her bones, that she had been given painkillers, but now the burning was growing more intense again. She wanted to groan in agony, but even that was too much effort through the pain. She could only lie there and gaze stupidly at the blank ceiling above her, and wish for the cool relief of sleep.

She thought that her mother had been in to see her. She had a recollection, blurred by pain, of her mother's worried face bending over her, but now there was no one.

She waited, and let the fire burn and burn and scorch her bones and her muscles and her very particles, and gradually the pain lessoned again. She felt the burning recede slowly, and with the gentle relief came an indescribable weariness. She wanted to sleep, but something kept her awake. She was lonely, and somehow afraid to surrender to sleep and the helplessness it would bring. Still sleep pulled her down until she was only hanging onto wakefulness by concentrating on going over her cheer routines in her head. She had been practicing that when the comet…hadn't she?

Through the whispers of her half doze, she heard a sudden, panicked and very welcome voice.

"…am her family. No, I don't….Just let me in!" There was a soft murmuring from behind the closed door of her room, and then it opened. She couldn't see him enter because she couldn't tilt her head far enough to see him without bringing back the pain, but she knew it was him. He came up to her bed softly, and she knew, fuzzily, that he must have been warned to be quiet.

"Diana," he whispered. "Di, are you okay? How are you doing?" He bent over here, and she saw his face, worried, but also happy, and relieved to see her. Diana kind of smiled, and it hurt her face. She knew it was worth it though, because his eyes glowed and he returned her smile with a gentle one of his own.

"…m okay," she said. He sat down then, but still leaned forward so that she could see his face.

"You know, if you wanted to be the centre of attention, you could have just practiced more," he said, almost earnestly to sound like he meant it. Diana couldn't really laugh, but she smiled again, and her anxiety retreated somewhat. She was fading fast now and knew she couldn't hold sleep off much longer.

"Ron," she said with difficulty. "…ill you ss…ay?"

"Of course," he said. "I'll stay even if they try to kick me out." He was being funny, but he was also being honest, and Diana knew that he would have stayed even if she hadn't asked. That was good…he was….

She was asleep before she had finished the thought, but it was alright, because she wasn't worried any more.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, and sorry it was so late. I've been going through some stuff in my life for a while now, but that is all getting better now, and I haven't given up any of my stories, so don't worry about that. I hope my take on the comet was believable to everyone.

At any rate, now that we're entering the action, chapters should start to get longer. But don't worry if you want to see what happens with Ron's audition. All will be answered soon.

Next update will be in Loving You Behind Closed Doors, so look out for that one. I'm just touching up the chapter, so it should be up in the next day or two.

See you all next time!


End file.
